Heretofore in the construction of rotary strippers a number of stripping elements or blades have been supported to extend radially from supports arranged around a central hub. The hub has a shaft which may be connected to the chuck of a hand drill.
In most cases, the stripping elements comprised separate fingers, which were supported individually on studs that extend between opposed plates that defined the hub. The fingers have been arranged so that they may deform themselves or bend or swivel to yield somewhat to the pressures exerted thereon. At times, comb constructions i.e. a plurality of parallel fingers arranged in a row and projecting from a common base, have been used for defining the plurality of fingers. In every previous case, the problems have been complicated assembly, interconnection of the parts and breakage of the fingers during use of the scraper. This has also included the construction of supports for the rotating fingers or of the fingers themselves in such manner as to permit the fingers to yield rather than to break.
One of the major problems, however, has been that the fingers must be separately oriented and separately arranged and held appropriately in the stripper or scraper.